I'm With You
by ManniElf18
Summary: Inspired by the song by Avril Lavigne this is the song-fic about the love that Tarzan has for Jane while thinking about his life.


I'm With You  
  
A song-fic made from the new show on the WB Tarzan that I thought was so clever I thought I might do something with it. The Song is 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne. I'm not a big fan of cursing so those special words are ****ed out. Enjoy! _____________________________________________________________  
  
Sitting on a limb of one of his favorite trees Tarzan was deep in thought. Jane was quietly making supper and the Professor was reading one of his science books. Tarzan was thinking about what had happened over the past few months. His old life with his gorilla family suddenly turned into living with his wife and his father-in-law in a tree house.  
  
~I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?~  
  
~It's a dam* cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
A soft rain started to fall onto the African Jungle where Tarzan resided. He shifted his position and hugged his knees. He thought of his other family his gorilla family. His father Kerchek (AN-I think I spelt that wrong) died when Jane's "protector" Clayton shot him. His mother Kala was doing fine in her shrewdness (AN-that's what a group of gorillas is called) along with Terk. They had helped him with uncovering his past. However, his life was still full of unanswered questions.  
  
~I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?~  
  
He was surrounded in the jungle by almost everything but yet he felt so alone. He climbed down the tree a little so he could just see his bride through the window. He sighed. His life was full of fear and unexpected visitors, human and animal. However, Jane canceled out all of those things and more.  
  
~It's a dam* cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
His eyes finally unlocked from Jane as he thought of what to surprise her at dinner. 'Flowers are always nice.' He thought as he swung on some vines to a nearby flower patch. Tarzan planed to pick out all purple and yellow flowers, Jane's favorite colors.  
  
~Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea yea yea~  
  
When he got to the flower patch, he picked out the most unique and sweetest smelling flowers. As he picked out the flowers, he thought about if he didn't meet Jane he would have had to marry a gorilla since he was the only human in the region. He never knew any females except Terk, Kala and all the other cousins and aunts in his shrewdness. And he doubted he could marry a direct relative. 'But I have Jane now.' Tarzan thought. 'That's all that matters.' But was marring Jane the right choice?  
  
~It's a dam* cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you~  
  
~Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you~  
  
"Tarzan, Dear its time for supper!" Jane called after she set the table. Tarzan broke from his trance and headed for the back door. Jane came over to greet her husband. Tarzan took her hand and held it with his. He gave her the bouquet of flowers he picked earlier. As they headed to the dinner table Jane asked, "Love, why are you suddenly so sweet? Not that, that's bad or anything."  
Tarzan simply replied, "Because I'm with you."  
  
~Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...~  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Now what do you think? Good? Bad? Or even Ugly? Well, just tell me what you think. I'm not trying to do solicitation but if you can watch Tarzan on the WB on Sundays at 9 PM. You won't regret it! 


End file.
